


魔女与猫

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF, TRPG - Fandom, 魔导书大战Magiclogia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: LOF搬家旧文整理。一切发端都源于浴中沉思：既然可以有女性的猎魔人（Witcher）（梗来源为昆特牌3：狂赌），为什么不可以有男性的魔女，魔女只是种族而已，和性别没有关系。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 2





	魔女与猫

**Author's Note:**

> 用到的背景是TRPG《魔导书大战》，特别适合中二永不毕业的朋友。详情请自行使用搜索引擎搜索关键字，B站亦有不少相关题材实况视频可以观摩感受跑团游戏的魅力。
> 
> CP：猫咪伊万X魔女♂卢卡

世人都以为魔女都会无条件地饲养一只邪恶的猫，猫就是魔女这个职业的基础随身必备物品，理所当然，如同太阳总会从东方升起又在西边落下，永远不会见到月亮。然而，其实魔女和猫也在互相挑选。

1  
“Raketa，你又被退货了。”达里奇先生了然地叉着腰，低头看着他脚下那只理直气壮地，拿金红色的粗壮大尾巴扫地的火焰色布偶猫，“这次又是因为什么？”  
达里奇先生是这座山间小镇上唯一的宠物店店主，生意其实很惨淡，毕竟小镇规模就那样，家家户户的牧民连牲口都照应不来，又怎么会刻意花心思去饲养提高幸福指数的宠物，所以达里奇先生大多数时间都是兽医，挺着他那微微突出的啤酒肚，给难产的牛马羊接生，或者给吃坏了肚子的看门狗洗胃，换来下面几天的面包。好在店里的猫咪并不需要他刻意去喂养，有肉吃的时候咪咪咪嚷嚷个不停，没肉吃的时候？谁知道它们这些小机灵鬼是怎么活下来的，猫咪是自由的生物；而作为魔女们的猫咪，总得有一些真本事。  
没错，达里奇先生的宠物店只服务于魔女们。那些戴着尖尖角的宽檐帽，不管多大年纪都会穿着蓬蓬裙骑在扫帚上，一边口袋里往下漏隐身粉一边咯咯咯怪笑着在天空中超速行驶的，看上去永远都是一副天真烂漫的少女模样的小怪物们，她们是达里奇先生的VIP客户，享有漫长生命的她们在研究魔法的枯燥生活中期待一些别样的亮色，毛茸茸的，会咪咪叫的那种。达里奇先生的猫咪们在被魔女挑选时，也在挑选魔女，挑选它们短暂一生中的归宿，一种难以解释的奇妙缘分会决定一切——大多数情况是这样，达里奇先生挠挠头，放满脸写着不高兴的Raketa进门，性格温顺的大型布偶猫昂首挺胸地跨进屋子里，低声咕哝着，“她的工坊太乱了，连睡觉的地方都没有！”  
达里奇先生知道那只是借口，Raketa只是不喜欢那个挑走它的魔女罢了，至于它究竟喜欢什么样的，在那个“灵魂被击中的瞬间”到来之前，谁也不知道。他挠了挠头，正准备关门跟Raketa一起进到里屋去，给这不开心的、满脑子盘算着流浪去阿尔卑斯山讨生活的大猫整一盘水煮鸡胸肉，Luka上门来了。  
镇子里没人知道Luka的姓氏，就像镇子里也没人能说出这小镇叫做Modrići的渊源，这孩子是个孤独的牧羊人，居住在镇子外十里的山腰小屋中，和镇子里的居民仅有的交流，就只有在市集开市时，用羊毛羊奶制品换生活必需品，他好像不太有生活常识和商品价值观念，被坑了也不会瞎嚷嚷——有时候人们也不太分得清他的性别，因为他总是不说话。人们觉得他大约是个魔女，因为那头宽檐尖顶帽藏不住的金色长发，高耸如刀尖的鼻梁，和样式简朴至极的、打着补丁的红白格相间的蓬蓬裙，以及裙底漏出来的肥大南瓜裤；可是，哪有魔女放羊为生呀？又哪有魔女出门不骑扫把？于是Luka就在种种猜测中，始终沉默着，从来不辩解，隐居在他的小屋里，和羊群生活在一起，极少有的时候会来找达里奇先生，请他去帮自己的羊看看病，或者挑只猫。  
达里奇家族从二百多年前就为Luka服务了，所以他确定Luka是位魔女，这是他和Luka之间的秘密，旁的人可管不着，也别想从达里奇先生这里得到任何八卦。和魔女的寿命相比，猫咪的生命实在是太过短暂，而Luka和部分研究时间、生命魔法的魔女不太一样，他对注定要逝去的生命，没有太多的挽留之意，所以从来没有制造过与他一样长寿的猫咪使魔，只是断断续续地，来找达里奇先生买猫。  
“如果给了它永恒的生命，在那么久的时间里它的爱和灵魂都变了，爱上另一个短命的生命，然后来我面前质问：为什么要自作主张延长我的寿命？为什么要让我逃离死亡的裁判？为什么要让我这只无辜的小猫咪经历这么复杂的灵魂拷问？那我可就太难过啦。”Luka这样解释，“我只是需要有什么活着的东西在我的工坊里走来走去，制造点声响，但是又不那么吵闹，不会把东西弄乱——以此提供食物和安全的庇护所作为报酬，我们共同合作相伴十年，这不是很好吗？”  
长寿的魔法种族的情感需求，也不是达里奇先生能够理解的，但他还是礼貌地摸了摸Luka的后脑勺，然后指给他最适合的猫咪；Luka数出价格公道极了的金币，达里奇先生、或者是下一个达里奇，仍会在这里等待着Luka的光临。高高扬着尾巴，在食盆前等待鸡胸肉的Raketa，抬起海蓝色的眼睛，好奇地歪着头看着来访的陌生人理了理裙裾，小心翼翼地抱着裙摆蹲下身体，一绺金色的头发逃过了尖顶帽的镇压落在眼前，向自己伸出右手。  
它好奇地凑上去闻了闻，是令猫喜欢的，被太阳暴晒过的柔软织物的味道。  
“要来我家吗？”一个声音自它脑海中响起，分不清是什么人，像是……很多很多人的声音混合在一起，它惊讶地停下了不自觉用面颊去蹭那只手掌的讨好动作，瞪圆了眼睛看Luka。  
“要来我家吗？”那个声音再次响起来，“我会照顾好你的。不会让你无聊，也不会让你难过……只是，好好地、安稳过完属于你的这一生，我能给你的就是这些。”  
“喵呀。”火焰色布偶猫抬起下巴，露出雪白的，被柔软皮毛覆盖的脖颈，它被摸得很舒服，尾巴尖翘得高高的，“好呀。”

“喵呀？！你，你是男人！”  
当Raketa被Luka抱回家，Luka开口，用自己的声音对它说了第一句话“得给你洗个澡”、以及第二句话“不要乱碰屋里的卷轴”，火焰色布偶的背毛整个炸开，把它衬成了一个巨大的、陷入惊悚的毛球的形状，它猛然蹦起来，躲到距离Luka稍远的……第，一，二，三，啊，第七排书架之后，听着换上室内拖鞋的轻柔脚步声一步一步靠近，困惑不解。  
魔女怎么可以是男孩子呢。  
“你明明是穿着魔女的裙子的呀！”自认为见过很多很多魔女的大型猫几步窜到了书架顶上，大声嚷嚷，“魔女怎么会是男孩子呢！”  
“种族特征罢了。我也不想一生下来就被叫做魔女。”Luka朝它挥手，“我又不是靠做这个维生的，给我下来……”  
“明明是魔女，却不做魔女？那，你是什么呀？这里又究竟是哪里？”布偶猫眨着眼睛，它困惑极了，却也好奇极了，占据重要的战略要地，居高临下地观察着Luka隐居的小屋，比起它曾经待过的魔女之家，简直要干净多了，或者说，除了一些类似于天球仪的魔法道具之外，全部都被各种书卷堆满，只有在房间深处摆放着同样被书籍和卷轴侵占大半地盘的书桌、以及同样未能幸免的床铺，比起一般的魔女，Luka对于书籍的热衷到了一种令Raketa瞠目结舌的程度，它不禁好奇地轻轻摇动尾巴尖，跃跃欲试地想跳过去探索。  
“我是……魔法使。是收集魔导书的人。这里是——”  
布偶猫看着墙上挂着的卢恩文字牌匾，歪着头读起来，“嗯……喵……魔法使Hrvatska支部？”

TBC

……绝望了，没写完，坑越挖越大。  
绝望了。

一点小说明：）

1、火焰色布偶猫。选布偶猫的原因是三种常见的大型宠物猫中，挪威森林猫外表太过威严，缅因猫又太大只，如果伊万身高超过2米那我就毫不犹豫选缅因，再加上布偶确实是长相和叫声都很甜美，而且超级超级，巨大巨大粘人的一种猫，火焰色布偶猫算是比较少见的一种毛色，但是符合伊万的外表特征，所以选了这种来成文。  
2、布偶猫是上世纪60年代才开始进行繁育，按照本文西幻架空时代设定其实根本就没有布偶猫啦……不过……相信的心才是我的魔法！不要太在意这种细节！嗯！  
3、故意写成了轻松愉快的童话风。希望最后也能写完这个童话的结局，happy ever since，之类的。  
以上。

2  
Luka从一件白色的圆领套头衫中探出头来，他所存在的空间无声无息地向外扩散出一小片白色的烟尘，那件男式的套头衫在Raketa的眼前变成了有着蕾丝泡泡袖的可爱短裙，还是红白格配色的。  
布偶猫目瞪口呆，半晌下意识地抬起右前爪，舔了舔肉球，才冷静了下来。  
“种族特性。自带技能。”魔女睡眼惺忪，只对着自己的猫咪言简意赅地解释，比起早就在出生时就定下的种族，更困扰他的从来都只有作为魔法使的工作，收集散落在世界各处的魔导书和卷轴，将之编纂成册，再上缴至所有正义侧的魔法使都为之奉献终生的大法典，这些听上去很简单的步骤，唯有真正的魔法使才能体会到其中的艰辛和危险。Luka在前一夜安置好了布偶猫之后，为了赶上魔导书编纂的进度，连夜赶工，最后抱着书卷蜷缩在床上睡着，就像他漫长生命独自度过的很多很多个夜晚一样，却并不知道火焰色的布偶猫从靠窗的猫窝中探出头，小心翼翼地绕过满地书卷，舒展了身体用作为猫咪而言十分宽厚的背部紧挨着他。  
挨着一起睡，就不会冷了吧，它想，Luka看上去很怕冷的样子。  
其实骄傲的魔女没有任何义务对自己的宠物解释什么。魔法世界本来就是奇妙且平常生物难以理解的，更是很多法师一生求索之道，而猫咪，在多数魔女看来，只是一些傲慢孤僻的毛茸茸的低等生物罢了。Raketa歪着头，看着Luka踩着大红色的室内拖鞋在书桌附近翻找，忍不住开口问，“那，颜色奇怪的鞋子也是吗？”  
Luka像是吃炼乳拌饭一不小心被齁到了似的剧烈咳嗽起来，他连布偶猫那天真无邪的，宝石蓝色的，盛满了无恶意的纯洁求知欲的双眼都不敢看，连连摆手，表示这个问题对于你这只年幼的小猫咪实在是太深奥，我们以后有机会再解答。好在门外有人扯着嗓子大声嚷嚷，“Luka，我又来玩啦！”才把魔女从呛咳的满面通红中拯救出来。  
Luka可不觉得红色的鞋子有什么奇怪的，他就是喜欢这样的搭配，魔女总要有自己的风格嘛。

Hrvatska支部下辖复数名魔法使，Dejan就是其中之一。Raketa跃上书柜的顶端，从木制的书架顶角装饰物后面探出头来大量大大咧咧地绕过Luka，直奔书柜而来的男人。大型的长毛猫在书柜顶上炸毛，因为Dejan把它的垂在书柜边缘的尾巴错当成了某种防尘用的毛掸，大大咧咧地扯住根部拨弄到另一边去。Luka被愤怒地咪呜咪呜着跳下的猫咪砸了个满怀，极其努力了才没被带着一起坐到地板上，只是没什么用处的抗议被“呜噗”的怪声砸断，骚乱又持续了好一会儿，直到Dejan满意地夹着几卷书走过来。  
“上次的卷轴还没还给我。”Luka举起拳头抗议，他身为支部长，身为高位阶的魔法使，却总是在友人和下属面前毫无威严，对此他从来都认为是那些家伙太无法无天又实在是特立独行，而不是他的个头实在和威严搭不上边。在大法典中侍奉服务的魔法使囊括了更多奇妙的魔法种族，可不是每一位都是类人的规格，他指着Dejan腋下夹着的那些战利品，“上次的没还，这次就不借。”  
“哎呀，哎呀。”Dejan挠挠头，露出了一点在Luka看来就是找打的信号的笑容，“只不过是一卷三字节的低级卷轴罢了，别那么小气嘛！”  
“小气？！”  
“编纂新书的时候不小心被禁书烧掉啦！那家伙可凶！有七个章节呢！”Dejan在Luka靠近前往门口的方向逃，“现在Sime还在看守它，等它安静下来我们就送它回来上缴！”  
“把我的藏书留下！”  
“哎呀真小气！小气鬼Luka！”  
“不要叫我小气鬼！”支部长没什么威严地嚷嚷道，直到快追着Dejan到门口，才被一包小小的物件直接砸在红色的魔女帽上，他惊讶地把这一包草末似的东西取下来，捏在手里。  
“是给你的新朋友的见面礼，没有朋友的Luka。”  
“我才不是没朋友！”一束光弹从魔女之家的深处弹射出来，砸在Dejan脚边，把地板烧出了一个焦糊的洞，来访的魔法使咧着嘴得意地大笑，驱动传送魔法身形逐渐淡去的时候，意味深长地朝大型的长毛猫投去一个眼神。  
“喵？”Raketa来到气喘吁吁地挥手修补地板的魔法使身边，用侧颊蹭了蹭以一个常年从事案头工作的人而言过于粗壮结实的小腿，“礼物？”  
“猫薄荷。”Luka心不在焉地回答，往钉子上又砸了一榔头，巨大的声响让Raketa汗毛倒竖瞳孔收束成一道极细的线，可是听到那触及灵魂的三个字立刻使它欢欣鼓舞，它嗅了嗅，在魔女的气味中找到了让它本能地沉迷的干草末的味道，它本想直接钻到Luka的怀中去找寻，但是它觉得Luka不会喜欢一只宠物猫这样做，更何况，身为一只有教养的魔女的猫，Raketa在猫薄荷的巨大诱惑面前，当然是选择——  
“猫薄荷~！”有着过分温柔的蓝眼睛的大猫咪咪地叫着，轻巧地从蓬蓬裙鼓鼓囊囊的外兜里叼走了那一小包草末，只是草草地用牛皮纸包住、连压紧密封的工作都懒得做的粉末完完全全地飘扬在空中，又洒了它一头一脸。Raketa根本无法自制，在地板上幸福地打着滚，用身体的每一个部位去蹭它能碰到的所有固定在原地不动的物什，因为猫薄荷的芳香而被愉快的情绪控制的大脑只顾将这份幸福通过磨蹭传递到世界的每一个角落，当然也包括僵立在原地的Luka。  
像是一个阴雨连绵三月不绝的可恶的冬季终于迎来了一个暖洋洋的大晴天，猫咪吃完一顿新鲜美味的肉食，在松松软软的草垛上睡到饱，伸个懒腰，就可以从高高的、被草甸完全覆盖的厚实软和的斜坡上一路咕噜咕噜滚下去，直到它愿意停下之前，都没有尽头。  
Raketa在这样的快乐中，完全没有察觉到Luka揪着尖尖的魔女帽的帽檐，绝望地用帽檐遮住眼睛，近乎呻吟的嘟囔。  
“……为什么猫薄荷里会有变身粉？这是魔法灾厄吧？！这绝对是魔法灾厄吧？！”

“所以，你是没有做过绝育的。”Luka蹲在变成了人形的，只是身后依然有一条毛茸茸的，因为困惑不解而在地上划拉来~划拉去的布偶猫面前，伸出手指戳了戳英俊的脸，和不知为何有些过高的发际线，“还记得究竟发生了什么吗？”  
“喵？”青年歪着头。  
“你放心！我再也不会和Dejan说话了！”

3  
“领回家一天不到的猫被变身粉变成了人，怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
——还能怎么办，养着呗。养猫跟养人有什么区别吗？四脚的低魔生物和两脚的低魔生物有什么区别吗？  
——哈哈！是不是又有人中魔法灾厄了！我就知道！老夫昨日夜观天象……  
——诸位不要笑，且问这位施主是母猫吗，如果是，且不想养，请考虑转赠给小僧。谢谢茄子。”  
Luka在传信给大法典的五分钟之后，恨恨地挥退了传讯魔法，从Raketa的角度看过去，没能被金发完全遮住的面颊肌肉绷紧，大概只有后槽牙隐秘而又缓慢地碾磨才能表明魔法使的情绪格外低落。它，不，现在应该称呼为他了，青年眨巴着蓝色的眼睛，拽着遵照魔法使的吩咐披在身体上的毛毯，小心地向低垂着脑袋，不知道在想什么的Luka挨过去。  
以他的认知而言，如果心情不好，和关系融洽的同类互相蹭一蹭，挤一挤，同伴温暖的皮毛和令心情平静的气味，能使所有负面消极的情绪就这么飞走。他并不知道魔女算不算得上同类，但是在昨天半夜，布偶猫舒展了身体挨着魔女单薄的后背时，已经陷入沉睡的魔女并没有惊醒，也没有表现出抗拒。  
只是普通地，用身体的侧面挨着。Raketa这样打算，靠在巨大的圆形飘窗下的Luka的目光在很显然并不能算是悄无声息地靠近的Raketa，和对于人类青年体型而言太过勉强的猫窝之间来回徘徊，Raketa被那种不含喜爱的，完全理性和身处高位者特有的试图掌控一切的目光制止，他垂下头，第一次觉得获得了人类的身体之后有些不便。  
不能垂下耳朵，也不能使耳朵向后翻卷成飞机耳来表达情绪，真的是非常的不方便。  
“我是……麻烦吗？”他蹲坐在Luka身旁，抱着头烦恼的魔女终于不再散发出抗拒的气场，默许了他的亲近，“是……灾、灾难？”  
“不是。发生魔法灾厄，是我自己的问题。因为我是Dejan的‘锚’，中招也是无可奈何的事。”魔女无意识地扯着红白格蓬蓬裙的前襟，让那块布料形变，方形的格子拉长成菱形，Raketa向他的手腕伸出尾巴，想用宽松蓬软的尾巴缠绕上去，或许那样Luka就不会因为他不再是猫而要他走开。Raketa生而为猫，自有猫的尊严在，他并不会因为被魔法变成人形而怨恨谁，但是猫咪是骄傲且独立的小动物，被他人忍气吞声地饲养，却不能给饲主带去快乐，有骨气的猫咪宁愿选择离开。可是Raketa也并不想就这样离开Luka。他总是觉得，说着“我只是为它们提供安稳和食宿，以此换来十数年的陪伴，让工坊里有些声响，是一种利益的交换，仅此而已”的魔法使的表情不仅仅只有冷酷和理性，还夹杂着微不可见的落寞。  
“抱歉。”他小声地说，被掺杂了变身粉的猫薄荷撒得满头满脸，才是一切的发端，而猫咪无法控制寻求快乐的天性，“我不是那种……”Raketa是一只优秀的、足以陪伴魔女到世界毁灭的那一刻的猫咪，不是那种无知愚蠢的四脚喵喵兽。可是在此时，他总不能自己说出这种和推销无二的话语。  
“我没有生气。更何况，”Luka摘下帽子，挠挠头发，像是下了什么决心似的，把尖尖的魔女帽扣在Raketa头上，抓起那条垂在身边的尾巴，像是不把尾巴上的每一个毛发整理到闪闪发光就不会放手似的，“我到现在也不曾觉得你是魔法灾厄，Raketa，以后我也绝对不会这么认为……不要抱着舔我！放手！放手！你是狗吗？！啊？！”

布偶猫不愧是被叫做猫中之狗的小动物。Luka撩起裙摆，擦着脸上的口水。变成了人类青年外貌的火焰色布偶猫在一些极其细微的细节上，依然保持着猫咪的特征，这让他尚且无法评判究竟是利是弊。带着细细密密的倒钩的舌头舔过魔法使的耳垂，使他怪声笑着跳起来，终于推开了Raketa，在青年的大尾巴低落下去，左右扫荡地板上不存在的烟尘时，又丢过去一条毯子。  
“因为变成了人类的样子，所以要学着人类生活。”Luka说，“你以前和人类一起生活过吧，知道那是怎样的吧？”  
至少，人类是两只脚的动物。Luka可没有那种饲养四足灵长类的恶趣味。  
“嗯……人类的话，最重要的是，名字？”比Luka要高上整整一头的青年微微屈膝，让视线和小个子的魔法使处在同一个水平线上，感受到猫咪的诡异的体贴，令魔法使苍白的双颊微微泛起红晕。  
魔女咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。在那期间，不着痕迹地踮起脚。  
“嗯，名字也是很重要的事物。是……非常重要的事物。确实，名字本身就是一种力量。但是，你确定需要，我给你一个名字吗？用Raketa不好吗？”  
“就算是猫咪，去到新的主人家里，新的主人也会给起名字的。所以，名字？”  
猫咪的尾巴尖因为期待而小幅摇摆，Luka有些羞涩地摸了摸后脑勺，又吐了吐舌头。  
“向我这样的大魔女索要名字，你也是很胆大的嘛，小家伙。”即便没有任何感知魔法的能力，Raketa也意识到，面前的魔法使仿佛变成了另外一个人，一个无比强大冷酷，对世界上的一切，包括他这只猫咪在内的一切，都有着强烈的支配欲的，像是睡前故事中的大魔王那样的存在。他目瞪口呆地任由魔法使再一次将手指轻点在他的额头上，“我是很多伙伴的‘锚’，自己却并没有‘锚’，给了你名字便意味着你会成为我的‘锚’，从此便不再是一只普通的，可以过上几十载平常生活，便可以自然死去的小动物，即便如此，你也想要从我这里得到名字吗，Raketa？”  
被低魔世界自然排斥的，完全属于异端的魔法使，只能依靠与他人结成各种羁绊的“锚”得以停留在人间，他们就像是暂时停泊在时间长河上的小舟，那些与他们产生各式各样，或是友善、或是亲睦，亦或是敌对，或是单纯的憎恶的奇妙缘分的人们，是魔法使得以回到这个世界的最后的道标。可是相应的，若是魔法使在与禁书的战斗中遭遇挫折、失败，甚至是不幸，那些不顺利的命运同样会降落到对于神秘毫无抵抗之力的“锚”的头上。  
可是，即便如此，Luka也是带我回家的温柔的好人。  
Raketa说道，所以虽然不太明白，但是我是很擅长找到回家的路的，Luka只要跟着我，就一定不会忘记回家的路。  
“好吧。”在魔法使慢条斯理的，如同低声吟唱着古老颂歌的话语中，Ivan （Luka）Rakitić得到了他心心念念的，属于人类的名字。

他披着Luka在储物箱深处翻找出的，不知道是哪位魔法使留下的还算合身的衣服，呆呆地看着魔法使抬起脚，踏入地面上不知何时出现的，散发出蓝白色萤光的法阵。  
“我要出一下门，Ivan，”Luka的语气十分轻松地对他说，“就一小会儿就会回来。”  
“带我一起去。”  
“……我不会迷路的。只是在领地内巡视一圈罢了。”魔法使避开了青年火热急切的目光，“只是我还是有些担心。如果你变成人不是魔法灾厄，那么什么才是？我需要确认一些事。好好看家。”  
金发的青年迷茫地在堆满魔导书和卷轴的书桌旁转悠了一会儿，大概是得到了魔法使的赐名的关系，他也渐渐地能看清楚被封印在羊皮纸上的那些蕴含了混沌无序的力量的古怪字符，那些圆滑的，如同两岁的幼子在纸上随意涂抹的痕迹，比卢恩文字还要古老。  
反正闲着也是闲着，自行收好了大概率再也不会用到的猫窝，和猫食盆的Ivan轻缓而又愉快地把尾巴翘得高高的，尾巴尖儿左右摇摆，寻找到了很显然偶尔才会使用的，人类制作食物的房间，他在那儿闻到了食物的气味。他饿了。

4

直到太阳西沉，如云的羊群在栏中如潮汐般涌向通往山下的路的那一边，Luka的身影才从那条石子小路的尽头慢慢浮现。他就像是在这方小小天地中的国王那样，神态安详、理所当然地接受着子民的朝拜和赞颂，在魔法使挥手致意之后，羊群才渐渐散去，向着草场中食物更加丰富的地带移动，只剩下一些顽皮的羔羊，还不放弃地用没长出角来的头顶撞击着粗大的木栅，奶声奶气地咩咩叫着。  
于是魔女向羔羊伸出手，幼畜用肥厚的舌头舔舐常年从事案头工作的手指，直到魔女高声叫着“不能嚼！不能吃！”的时候才咩咩嘎嘎地笑着，在草地上留下浅浅的蹄印，蹦跳着混入群中，挤向亲代所在的方位，只留着魔女一脸苦闷地看着指节上留下的粗短的牙印，和浅绿色的经历了反刍以及重复消化草汁的唾液。  
“……呼。”在不知为何破裂了的红白格配色的裙裾上擦了擦手，Luka朝着自己的住处慢悠悠地走着，蹲坐在屋顶上的青年甩着尾巴，居高临下地看着他走近，直到Luka做了个踮脚手搭凉棚远望的手势，才伸了个懒腰，张开双臂摇摇晃晃地站起来，在形状奇诡扭曲的屋脊上走着平衡木，红白相间的砖瓦在他脚下轻声互相碰撞着，Ivan就这么在Luka的注视中走到屋檐，灵巧地向下跳。  
“砰”地一声，青年在着地的瞬间，并没有感受到坚硬的地面的冲击，他被羊毛编制成的，互相缠绕勾结，形成的巨大毛毛团包裹着，轻缓地放在地上。草场上的突然齐齐秃了的羊群大声咩咩抗议着，声浪直冲向正悄然悬于天穹的银色圆月，Ivan眨着眼睛，他得到了魔法使给予的名字，便也得到了些微魔法使的感官，其他种族的动物的语言从此有了意义。  
“Luka！没良心！”  
“Kya！怎么能不经过女士的同意就剃毛！邪恶的魔法使！超级坏！”  
“妈妈——！我们会被做成羊排吗！今天晚上就被做成羊排！我们的皮会被做成写下邪恶咒语的卷轴吗！哇——！哇——！”  
单手托着比魔女之家的屋顶还要大的羊毛团的魔法使看着青年满面困惑的神色，像是突然想起来了什么似的，在他的面颊上拍了拍，那些羊的吵吵嚷嚷瞬间静默，Ivan刚想要放到耳边的手便显得尴尬，好在Luka离他足够近，他能做很多事。  
“为什么这里坏了？”  
“巡视的路上被荆棘勾坏了吧。”猫的前爪按在魔女的后脑勺上，隔着尖顶帽去触摸那头金发，不只是裙裾，就连那顶能够使人们在远处便能辨识出魔女身份的帽子上都有了破损的痕迹，之后指尖的温度落在耳廓上，在魔女松开手，放任那团巨型的毛团升上天空，仅仅留着一条蛛丝粗细的绒线与地面上不知何时竖立的木桩相连，Ivan本能地松开了Luka去扑那团球，他没有了利爪，便失去了玩弄线绳的大半乐趣，但是猫咪爱玩毛团、爱逗弄会动的物体、喜爱扑咬线绳的本性依然流淌在那双蓝色眸子的深处，当他回过神来，抓着绒线蹦着想要去够到早已升到屋顶上空的毛团的模样让Luka发出畅快的大笑声，他尴尬地松开手，低垂着眼在地面上胡乱扫视，拼命寻找着转移话题的机会，好让这窘状迅速从魔女脑海中消失掉。  
“那堆石头是什么？”他指着堆在门外墙根处，看上去无论如何都和魔女、魔法使的生活搭不上边的扁平石块，就颜色而论，也并不像是Luka未雨绸缪提前囤积的住屋修补材料，“可以玩吗？”  
Luka想象了一会儿面前的青年郑重地，和石块互相怒目瞪视（虽然只有Ivan自己有目这个器官），从喉咙里发出代表威吓和虚张声势的低吼，然后电光疾闪地伸出爪子，啪地将石块拍向远处，同时窜起来去追那块无辜且无害的硬疙瘩的场景，虽然这和他想要努力使得Ivan的言行越发靠近正常人类的初衷背道而驰，但是仅仅是想象这种场景，还是让他忍不住嘿嘿地笑起来，根本不知道魔法使的脑袋里又在打什么坏主意的猫咪青年趁势把住他的双肩来回摇晃，让那笑声都带上了颤音，魔法使踮起脚抱了抱猫咪青年的脖子，凑上去和Ivan蹭脸颊，猫咪极其敏锐的嗅觉令他捕捉到了一丝血腥味。  
“是用来放牧的道具哦。等有时间再和你演示吧。”Luka朝Ivan眨眨眼睛，“我走了很长的路，有点累，还很饿。”  
在猫咪的语言系统里，经过一段时间的互相注视之后，轻缓地眨眼睛，代表着亲吻和爱意，得到如此直接的告白的Ivan根本无法区分出这是魔女有心或是无意的举动，他唯一想做的，就是把身上带着外面的、不知道是什么东西的味道的Luka舔得湿漉漉，直到魔法使的身上只剩下Ivan熟悉的味道为止。  
“……放手！放手！我再问一遍！你他娘的是狗吗？！”

Luka第三次被Ivan从睡梦中弄醒的时候，终于快要崩溃了。他在睡前，已经无数次地向一脸担忧的青年表明，他身上那股子血腥味，大概率来源于他去了山下的镇子，在肉铺里停留了好一阵子（目的是和肉商谈判下一次贩卖羊肉的价格），身上的衣服有破损，也只是因为他走路时心不在焉（想着怎么接收那本危险的七章节的禁书），被荆棘和伸在半空中的枝杈刮破了，毕竟从生理性别角度出发，在生活的细节上不那么讲究也是情有可原的事，更何况魔女的衣装本来就是很容易破的——对魔法战的防御能力倒是很不错，可是因此也被现实世界所排斥，物理抗性极差，他真的没有一个人去到什么危险的地方，干掉了三千头蠢蠢欲动的恶龙，浑身浴血只有背心被菩提叶子覆盖——他指天发誓，他的本源不来自屠龙的传说。可是这并不能阻止忧心忡忡的猫咪在半夜猛然惊醒，把脑袋搁在他的胸膛上听心跳，魔法使的身体本就只由魔法构筑，只凭借现在的Ivan，当然听不到任何证明Luka还活着的证据，之后便是被疯狂摇醒，或者被湿乎乎的气息喷在脖颈脉搏的位置。  
可怜的魔女身心俱疲，他的魔女之家本就是大法典的分支机构，主要作用是保存大量无力化、并被编纂重新成为魔导书的禁书，留给Luka的个人空间本就狭小，原先多一只毛茸茸的小动物倒也罢了，如今这只小动物突然变成体积比支部长大人还大只的猫耳青年，那张狭窄的床铺其实也只是很随意地、在魔导书堆上铺了一块门板，再铺上床品罢了。无处可安置的青年自然而然地获得了与屋主人同睡的权利，当然他是不会主动告诉Luka的，即便是作为猫，他也更喜欢和主人睡在同一张床上，而不是猫窝。第三次被Ivan摇醒的Luka几乎是一边哭着一边拿脑门撞向青年的胸口，最后在强烈的想要骂人的欲望和更加强烈的再睡一会儿的欲望间挣扎着，被疲劳重新拽回快活的温柔乡。  
好在再次睡过去之前，他还记得用四肢扒住Ivan的身体，迷迷糊糊地念了一句昏睡咒语，才终结了半夜的骚动。可是这份平静并没有持续多久，在太阳再次升起，魔女之家再次迎来另一个一如往昔的清晨时，Luka再次被揉醒了。  
说是……揉，也不那么准确。  
依然在睡梦中，看得出来表情十分愉快的Ivan，用双手轮流按着魔法使精瘦的胸肌，就好像它还是只刚出生一周的幼猫，猫生中唯一最为开心、最为幸福的认知，便是闭紧眼睛，用柔嫩无力的前爪协助自己从母猫的乳房中挤出甜美的奶液。Luka懊恼地“哦”了一声，用掌心拍打着自己的额头。  
失策了。  
这只猫还会踩奶。  
……要不要再问一问大法典的同仁们，饲养的猫突然变成人，发现还保留着踩奶的习惯，该怎么办……？他静静地看着依然一脸幸福的Ivan，抿了抿嘴唇，最终还是推醒了在魔法使离开原位之后，还在执着地揉拍着空气的青年。  
“我的鞋子，颜色真的很糟糕吗？”  
“和血的颜色有点像……？”尚未清醒的青年发出模糊的嘟囔声，“Luka，喵……我还想……”  
“那，我的裙子，颜色也是一样的糟糕吗？”  
“那种颜色，因为和血的颜色很接近，我并不喜欢。那种……刺眼的，热烈的颜色，会让我害怕。”  
“……Ivan，我的Raketa，我的Ivan。猫是不能辨识红色的，血的颜色就是红色。你，究竟是什么？”

5  
Ivan迷茫地看着Luka，就好像面前的魔法使在说一种他根本听不懂的语言。魔法使的右手攥紧了放在枕边的卷轴，做出一旦Ivan的回答踩中了雷区，就会立刻被攻击性魔法糊满一脸的态势。他无法解释，也无法在脑中使得Luka突然的怀疑行为变得合理化，归根结底，身为猫咪，他又如何去在意那些对他而言毫无意义的视觉信息呢？就算是人类，世界上也依然存在大量即便近在咫尺，也被信息接收器官自行过滤掉的讯息。举个例子，世界上也有很多明明共同生活度过了漫长的岁月，却不曾正确读懂身边人深情的目光的笨蛋呀？  
“我……我不明白。”他从Luka的脸上移开眼睛，Ivan还不明白他的主人身为魔法使究竟生活在一个怎样危险而充满敌意的世界中，正如他也从来没搞懂那些叽叽喳喳笑着叫着在自己的屋子里搅拌满是神秘物质的大暗锅的小魔女们对于魔药之道的执着，他方才第一次意识到映入眼中的物体上的色彩是有意义的，至少对于长着人类眼睛的生物而言，是有意义的。Luka的金色长发，金棕色的大眼睛，还有红白格配色的蓬蓬裙，那些美丽的颜色——对，Luka说了，那些信号叫做颜色，在他的目光转向窗外，看到浅蓝色的天空时，仿佛突然又一次被切断了。  
很突然地，明明屋子外才是五彩斑斓的世界，对于Ivan而言却只是索然无味的色块，他甚至懒得去辨认树叶是绿色还是紫色，羊群是黑色或是白色，但是只有Luka的颜色才是生动的，才是能让他脱口而出说，你的颜色奇怪或是好看的。  
Luka松开了手中的卷轴。他看上去也像是心中满含疑惑，半是表达歉意，半是想要弥合猫咪心中可能的创伤，把下巴搁在青年的肩膀上，轻抚他的后背，直到Ivan指着窗外，在山脚下缓缓蠕动前行的队列问那些穿着黑色盔甲的家伙是什么人的时候，魔法使才回过神来。  
“……是红色的盔甲哦。”  
“诶？”Ivan看向那条像是黑色的大毛毛虫似的在山下的林间小路上重整队列，慢速穿行于茂密的树林间，从魔女之家中望出去，只能偶尔在叶影稀疏的空地上才能瞥见威严的旌旗和无坚不摧的长枪的骑兵队列，他又看向魔法使，“明明是黑色的。”  
Luka的表情和他身着的蓬蓬裙上的鲜红色一起生动了起来，Ivan不明白那种突如其来的快乐的源头是什么，但是至少，早晨醒来之后盘旋在他们上空的不信任感消散了，Luka抱着Ivan的脑袋极其响亮地亲了一口，在青年没来得及做出更多回馈时跳下床踩上大红色的室内拖鞋，灵巧地在一排排书架间穿行，往屋子的更深处，Ivan还没来得及探索完全的区域跑去，直到脚步声好像已经很远了，Ivan才听到了魔法使的呼唤，“还愣着干什么？快来！”  
不需要更多的言语，Ivan大步朝着那不计其数的，令人畏惧的魔导书收藏的深处走过去，他已经能感知到那些书卷内部所蕴藏的磅礴的力量，以及魔导书本身所蕴藏的，即便是普通的目睹也会扰乱心神的魔性，在他前行的时候，他总觉得耳边有人挽留他，请他停下脚步，听听要说的话，甚至他能感觉到有手之类的东西拉住了他的衣角，可是即便如此，Ivan还是坚定地向着Luka所在的方向走过去。魔法使已经戴好了尖尖角的魔女帽，抱着一摞比他人还要高的书卷，等在一扇完美嵌入在墙壁上的，现在已经打开的暗门旁。  
“为什么？”  
“魔法灾厄。”Luka简明扼要地说道，“不是Dejan的也不是Sime的，是两人份的魔法灾厄。”  
Ivan接过那摞书卷的一半，跟着Luka走进那扇门里，门扉合上的瞬间，他们就已经站在了一间洋馆的玄关处，Luka把手上的书卷毫不心疼地丢在铺陈于脚下的红白格配色的毛毯上，并且示意Ivan也这么做了之后，才从裙摆下面的暗兜里掏出一个扩音器。  
“Dejan Lovren！我知道你在家！滚出来——穿着睡衣滚出来！”  
我信了。我信你是魔女了。Ivan捂住耳朵蹲在地上，他曾经有一任魔女主人带他去参加过魔女的集会，即瓦尔普吉斯之夜，邪恶的魔法生物在夜晚齐聚，对着昏沉的夜空唱出亵渎的歌声，赞颂不可名状的冒渎神明和难以轻易描述的混沌信仰，他甚至可以确信，在那个夜晚爬到山怪的肩膀上挥舞酒瓶，大声怪叫着不成调的曲子的小家伙就是Luka，那个晚上他还以为Luka是地底矮人族或者暗精灵呢。  
之前Ivan见过的那名魔法使Dejan就在“穿着睡衣滚出来”的歌声中披着睡衣忙不迭地从二楼的卧室一路滚到了他们的面前，直到撞在魔导书堆上才停下。  
“那本该死的书在哪？”  
“Hi，没朋友的Luka~”  
“书。还有Sime在哪里？”Luka的语气凛冽而严厉，他一直瞪着Dejan直到后者也收敛起玩笑的神态，爬起来，“教廷的魔女猎人都杀到我家门口了，你还想瞒着我吗？为了封印这本该死的书你们究竟承受了多少回命运变转？”  
“……是吗，你得到的灾厄是‘入狱’和‘死亡’啊，我很抱歉Luka，我真的很抱歉，请不要因此生我的气，老大。”  
“Sime在哪里？！”支部长再一次用严厉的口吻质问，Ivan被这副他从未听闻过的口吻吓了一跳，那其中包含了太多的焦灼和悲伤，像是曾经失去了很多的人因此患得患失，不愿意再接受更多同样的打击，却又不得不挺直腰板去履行那份义务，“你不会把他弄丢了吧？被书籍卿做成书了？！还是……”  
“那倒是没有，队长。”又一个声音从洋馆的二楼传过来，“只是我们现在的关系不再是‘密友’，而是‘宿敌’，所以趁我还能控制住自己，你还有什么没和队长交代的吗，Dejan？”  
有着黑色卷发的魔法使朝着Dejan所在的方位举起法杖，后者极其狼狈地嚷嚷着“Sime你不能这么对我！我们再去试一次嘛！说不定这回又能变回去了！嗷你别发咒炮啊！”，裹着睡衣捂着脑袋逃向洋馆外，而Sime以举着法杖的姿态翻越过楼梯扶手，稳稳地落下，拔脚去追Dejan，Ivan能看到法杖的顶端早已凝聚起蓄势待发的魔力，经过Luka和Ivan的时候，他停下来，意味深长地看了Ivan好几眼。  
“长得真像。队长，我的建议是你别插手，那本书的属性克制你的，克得很严重。而且它将包含的‘重生’章节诠释为‘无限再生’，非常难搞。”Sime忧心忡忡地对Luka说道，“等其他同伴回来，我们会再试试，实在不行……还有向‘焚书官’求助这个办法。希望大法典能批准我递上去的申请书。”  
“其实也没什么改变嘛，你们俩。”  
“那倒是。队长，真的，别轻易对那本书下手。”Sime再一次叮嘱，得到Luka的点头应允之后，便换成双手持杖的姿势像是举了一把过长的剑似的，冲向门外。

Ivan已经被魔法使们云里雾里的对话绕得迷迷糊糊，拖在身后的尾巴无意识地耷拉着，来回缓缓摆动，他当然想帮Luka的忙，可他完全不是魔法使，不可能随手一抓就能从虚空中捏出一枚魔弹丢向敌人，更别提替Luka承担那些沉重无比的命运之锚了。离开Luka，他连迫近的军队是敌是友都分不清，在魔女猎人闻着魔法灾厄漏出的气味追过来时，只能懵懵懂懂地跟着Luka一起逃离魔女之家。  
明明猫咪是最警觉、最聪明的动物呀。Ivan有些沮丧，他不那么觉得变成人是一件多好的事了，虽然布偶猫形态的Raketa不能拥抱Luka，不能把身材瘦小的魔法使强硬地圈在怀里舔毛毛舔个爽，更不能在魔法使孤独而又漫长的生命漂流中扮演锚的角色使之停留几十载，至少他还保留有敏锐的感官，和身为猫咪最值得骄傲的、那种没有出处可寻的对于危险的预知能力，他的粉红色肉球能够早早感受到大地的震颤，从而给饲主留下足够的准备时间。  
Luka没出声，歪着头，任由眼珠追着Ivan的大尾巴的运动轨迹，左右左右地来回看，他耐心地等待，直到Ivan从这份诡异的平静中猛然惊醒，无措地找寻魔女的身影，这时小个子的魔法使才拍了拍蓬蓬裙上不存在的灰尘，极其花哨地提起裙摆，做了个“跳一支舞”的邀约。  
“干什么，我都愿意跳女步了，先说好我踩人脚很疼的。”他促狭地眨眨眼睛，拉着Ivan的手，握得很紧，“骗~你的，没有什么跳舞，因为我是魔女嘛，喜欢恶作剧也是我的种族特征之一！”  
“‘入狱’和‘死亡’，真的会来吗？”Ivan被Luka拉着登上通往洋馆二楼的阶梯，眼角的余光能够瞥到洋馆外五颜六色的咒炮如同彩虹般朝四面八方激射出去，披着睡袍挥手放出光盾抵抗的Dejan被Sime挥动法杖打在脑袋上，Luka注意到他的神情，耸了耸肩。  
“只不过是命运罢了，既然是我的，拮抗也是毫无意义的。前提是那真是我的命运。但是啊，总是有些东西就算是命运变转，血亲之间刀剑相向，情深的恋人天各一方，也不会轻易改变，魔法使可是注定要和这个世界的‘理’对抗一生的叛逆之子。”  
“就像是绝对不会听人类指挥，永远随心所欲的猫咪。”  
“是的，就像是永远都坚持做自己的猫咪，我其实也不知道究竟是魔法使更固执，还是猫咪更固执。”  
Ivan从喉咙深处发出了低沉的咕哝声，他依然被Luka牵着，即使是这样有限的身体接触，在愉悦放松的日常会话中也依然是令他心情大好的事物，幸福有时就是这么简单的东西，和喜欢的人在一起，单纯地拉家常——他们在二楼的走廊中央停下，那儿除了墙壁之外什么都没有。  
“Luka？”他急切地问，“我们这是要去做什么？”  
“你不好奇吗，那本书。”只要是魔法使，都会对禁断的知识好奇的，即便会使自己处于危险之中，魔法使求知的欲望也不会减弱半分，哪怕不能亲手降服作乱的禁书，只是隔着重重禁制观察它，也能满足魔法使旺盛无比的求知欲了。Luka完全不能抵抗自己的好奇心，当然他也并不需要抵抗这个，“想不想看看魔导书最酷的模样？”  
盛大的青色光圈将Ivan推向Luka的身边，他第一次来到魔法使与禁书战斗的异空间，花了好一会儿才接受了身体漂浮在虚空中无处着力的事实，甚至想要像猫似的四肢同时发力划动空气，直到Luka将他从窘迫中拯救出来。  
“……我？”  
“长得真像。”Luka摸着下巴，对比着Ivan和被封印在咒语之中沉睡的青年的脸，“他们说的没错，长得真像啊。”

6

魔导书的本质，是强烈的愿望的具现化，不受控制的愿望，连当事人自己都未曾察觉的潜意识中的愿望，会暴走，扭曲，变质，成为四处作乱的禁书，而最终，禁书会与当事人互相吸引，附着在其发源之地，以试图造成更大的灾难。Ivan疑惑地看着封印的光圈中沉睡的人，他变成人类全须全尾地计算不过才两天，那张脸不论如何也不该在一本早就存在的禁书身上体现，更何况，Ivan哪有什么强烈的足以形成魔导书的愿望？  
归根结底，能够像这两天那样，一直一直和Luka待在一起就已经很好了，Ivan对于魔法使的期望无非是能够长长久久地一起生活，保持良好的关系，可以抱在一起舔舔毛，或者做其他能够让彼此身心都愉悦的事，仅此而已。他趴在光圈外，毛茸茸的大尾巴竖得老高，尾巴尖尖从左到右又从右到左，近得仿佛那个在光圈中沉睡的青年的鼻息都能扑到他的面上——  
金发青年的眼皮颤动着，缓缓睁开。  
“哟——”他用Ivan的声音说道，“早呀。”  
Ivan在震惊中被Luka推到一边，和光圈中缓缓起身的青年拉开距离，魔法使伸展开双臂挡在Ivan身前，露出警戒和防备的神色。他当然相信Dejan和Sime两个人的力量，在专门进行魔法战的异空间咒圈中，并非战斗参与者的魔法使是不可能唤醒封印中的禁书的，即便是像Luka这种等级的魔法使，也做不到。Dejan布下的咒圈，本质上就是魔法使个体最重要的私密领域，就算在职位上是他的上级、在能力上胜他一筹，也断然没有在他人的私领中恣意失礼的道理。然而那本禁书却悠然地在封印的光芒中伸了个懒腰，仿佛是真的睡了美美的一觉，向着Luka和Ivan所在的位置伸出手，手指抵在封印内侧的光壁上。Luka准备了新的封印咒文，但是在旧封印无法确定是否真的失效的现时，他无法保证施加全新的封印是否会与旧封印相冲突、甚至那份冲突产生的魔力有可能反噬到无辜的Dejan身上。并非魔法使的生物长时间处于咒圈中，同样会被肆意流淌的魔力侵蚀而身体衰弱，Luka不是没有参加过长达数年的大禁书收集作战，他无惧于任何魔法使的战斗，可是Ivan不行，一旦真的打起来，他们这些魔法使一定会在什么时候忘记那条属于低魔世界的“理”的底线，召唤出不得了的东西的，目前最紧要的是得先将Ivan从这咒圈中驱逐出去。  
“Raketa！去找到Dejan，告诉他，他唱的摇篮曲太难听！”Luka在身后Ivan的脚下开了传送魔法，双掌一拍，那些他带着Ivan一同搬运到洋馆中的魔导书们便稀里哗啦地掉落下来，铺开满地都是，书页唰啦唰啦地，不计其数的各色各样的魔纹和阵法升起来，对准了用指尖抵住光壁，渐渐突破封印范围的七章节禁书，而魔法使本人的手中也攥紧了一对秘银短剑，他的牙关咬紧，注意力全然放在那本禁书身上，即便Sime发出过不要对那东西出手的警告，可是Luka有自信撑到同伴到达增援而不落下风。至少，魔法使有责任阻止禁书离开咒圈领域重新侵蚀现实世界，他的信条也一贯如此。  
在那根手指穿过封印的光壁，接触到咒圈中的空气的瞬间，Luka就完成了全新的封印咒语的咏唱，魔导书中升起的魔法炮火气势汹汹地向那本书发动了全弹射击，他挥动手臂，以秘银短剑的剑尖为笔画出防御符文，在抵抗诅咒的咒文完成的前一秒，有什么东西从他的背后穿透了身体，再从胸膛中穿出来。  
“……”  
痛倒不是很痛，Luka知道，魔女的身体对于物理攻击而产生的痛觉几乎已经完全退化了，这能使这个种族在被追杀之时，能够忘却一切、不顾一切地逃命，即便是受到致命伤，也能在生命力彻底消耗之前始终保持理智冷静，最终找到活下来的方法。由魔法构筑的血肉毁损便由它去，迟早能够用魔法再修补回来，没有什么好可惜的，即便是心脏在一瞬间被破坏，变成从胸口的大洞中穿出来的那只白皙而又温暖的手中还在微弱跳动的碎肉，那也没有什么区别。只是他着实困惑，甚至抛下了秘银短剑，去触摸那只手，明明在几分钟前还和这只手十指交握，像能永远都这样下去似的，究竟是为什么才……？  
“Luka——”  
Ivan颤抖着，他的意识被什么温柔的，像是母亲一样的存在包裹了，暖洋洋的，他只想睡去，可是被Luka汗湿冰凉的手指挠着手心的触感也是真实的，他无法让身体动起来，甚至不知道现在该做什么才好，只能看着Luka捂着巨大的穿透伤蜷缩着蹲在地上，一种格外强烈的悲伤袭击了Ivan，他的生命虽然短暂，却不知为何总觉得这不是他此生中第一次经历这份来源于死别的悲痛。  
他好像想起来了，在很久很久，久到这片大地上还只是高魔生物偶尔光顾的世外桃源、人类的信仰还很质朴的时候，他也经历过这样的情感。  
我不想死。  
Ivan的脑海里闪过这样的词段。

巨大的猫咪神灵仰躺在河边向阳处的草坡上，睡得迷迷糊糊的，有不怕被诅咒的调皮的手摸上了它暖和而又蓬软的肚皮，像是掂量了一下结实不结实，便拽着长毛往肚皮上爬。  
“肚皮~滑滑梯~”  
神灵砸吧了一下嘴，它睁开一只眼睛，如同井口大小的蓝色眼睛盯着那只不厌其烦地在它身上爬上爬下的魔王种，大概是觉得金发的魔王种实在是少见的缘故，它居然没有立刻发作起来把那小家伙赶走，反倒是饶有兴致地观察起了以神灵的肚皮作为游乐场的魔王，这些生活在魔界的家伙平日里可不怎么喜欢来到低魔世界，在这里它们做不了什么坏事——空气中弥漫的魔素对于动不动便能徒手撕裂一个世界的魔王而言真的太少太少了，还不如留在血肉横飞的魔界互相厮杀来得快活。  
大概是爬上爬下累了，金发的魔王种趴在巨大的猫咪的肚皮上歇息了一会儿，又开始不顾身上会沾满了毛地来回翻滚，最后重新打起精神，竟然拿猫咪的肚皮当起了蹦床，戳得神灵几乎要吐出三年前舔进肚子里的毛球。它终于失了耐心，用嘴叼着魔王种的后领，把对它而言实在是太小只的魔王扔到了河对岸去。那时候的人类信仰很朴素，能够保护粮食不被老鼠偷吃的猫在他们眼中是家庭的守护神，也是重要的精神支柱，Ivan Rakitić就是那种信仰的聚合体，它在人类的世界中快活而又随性，被人崇拜、被人需要，也以保护粮仓作为对那份信任的回馈。而那位金发的，作为魔王种而言实在是对人类世界太亲近好奇的魔王，则是不被普通人类看见的猫咪神灵唯一的友人，他时常会去各处旅行，在不同的世界之间来回穿梭，再将新鲜好玩的趣闻和土特产带回给神灵。  
“只有你这里最好玩啦。”魔王从神灵的胸口一路滑滑梯滑到他的腹部，躺在那儿不再动弹。  
可是人类文明是会发展的，驯养了猫咪的人类渐渐地不再将猫咪当做神明来崇拜，这些崇尚自由，随心所欲的毛茸茸，至多不过是与人类协作共生的小畜生，同样是肉体凡胎。失去了信仰的神灵渐渐虚弱，无法维持巨大的形体，直到最后，它变得如同普通猫咪一般大小，样貌也渐渐衰老，那也只是因为这片土地上它最后的信徒也在逐渐老去。  
神灵也会死去，在信徒死去的瞬间，它也会死。  
Ivan虚弱地趴在那位依然会坚持过来找它玩耍的魔王的膝盖上，它拒绝了魔王带它去魔界，以丰富的魔力维持它的存在的提议，即便那已经是它的密友了，这位只说自己姓Modrić，却不愿透露真名的魔王将脸埋在老去的猫神不再蓬松丰满的腹毛上，静静地任由眼泪流淌。他没有办法去拯救一个神灵，甚至作为魔王，他无力干涉人类的信仰，只能安静地看着神灵逝去，这大概是低魔世界对于非人之物所表现出来的最强硬的态度。  
“要是想一直停留在这里，我就得变成其他的什么种族啦。”曾经有一次在聊天时魔王笑着解答神灵的疑问，“这里的魔素太低了，可能变成……萨满？德鲁伊之类的类人魔法生物，能在这里停留得久一些吧？低魔世界是很讨厌有魔法的东西的，这我也很清楚的。”  
我不想死。  
还想继续这样下去。  
如果一直和这只魔王种生活在一起，他是不是就能告诉我他的名字了呢？  
猫咪的神灵这么想着，消失在魔王的双臂中。  
来自于已逝的神灵的强烈的愿望，对于Luka发出了严苛的指控。如果不是你见死不救，我就可以活下去，一直和你生活在一起，可是你连重要的名字都不曾告诉过我。  
Ivan无法控制住自己那张吐出恶毒的言辞的双唇，如果可以，他甚至想从地上捡起那对秘银短剑去割掉自己的舌头。与禁书相融合从而获得了前世的记忆的神灵深知直到生命的最后，他也不曾埋怨过那位一直只给了他家族名的小小魔王，神灵比谁都珍视那些一起玩耍闲谈的过往。可是那份别离的伤感在之后漫长的时光流转中，不知道和多少同样的遗憾之情相互裹挟，竟然变异成为了足以将Luka和Ivan同时吞掉的强大禁书。他在恍惚间想到了Sime提到的焚书官，那些对于世间所有魔法书都抱持敌对态度的疯狂的魔法使，可能是现在唯一能够拯救Luka的人了。  
如果我被烧死，那么Luka就得救了吧？他这样想着，和身体里那个咆哮着你疯了吗的声音厮打在一起，拼尽了全部的力气，才抢回了身体的控制权。  
“焚书官——Luka！去找焚书官！”Ivan大声嚷嚷着，试着去唤醒那个始终抱着身体蹲着，一言不发的魔法使，“快去找焚书官！”  
“哎呀，哎呀。”他在重新被那种母亲般的慵懒包裹之前，听见了魔女那低沉的声音，“像是被小瞧了啊。”

好像人们从来没有去问过所谓的魔法究竟是什么，就突然的某一天，低魔世界中出现了各种小小的奇迹，出现了一些能做到普通人做不到的事情的人、或者其他什么生物，于是人们就将那些奇迹定义为魔法。捂着还在往外漏深红色液体的胸口，魔法使站起身，他的前胸后背都被血液涂满了，红白格配色的蓬蓬裙上只剩下刺眼的红，面色惨白，然而神情凛然如同魔君降临。那些被他带进这个咒圈来的魔导书在漫不经心的扫视中纷纷化成灰烬。  
“你是不知道的。”Luka松开沾满自己鲜血的手，横贯他身体的巨大伤口已经消失了，就好像刚刚的事情完全没有发生过，“……也是啊，那个时候你已经不在了，你已经不在这个世界很久了。”  
他望着那个吟唱着攻击性魔法，召唤出女武神的群落的金发青年，露出了一个有些骄傲，又有些害羞的笑容。  
“……作为魔王种而言，魔法才是我的名字。而世人所谓的魔法，不过是魔王的呼吸罢了。那么，就让我也按照如今魔法使决斗时的礼仪，解放我的魔法名，向你发起挑战罢——虽然你绝对不会赢就是。”  
那已经是很久很久以前的事情了，作为出生在魔界的种族，家名才是最为重要的身份标识，朴素的猫咪神灵可不知道羞涩的金发魔王鼓起了多大勇气才告诉它自己的姓氏，Modrić这个姓氏代表着魔王种的本质，构成了魔王之所以是魔王的全部要素，在那时的Luka看来，几乎是与猫咪神灵向他敞开肚皮对等的信任行为。启用这个尘封许久的姓氏，意味Luka舍弃了在低魔世界中行动方便的魔女的躯壳，重新捡回那个让他有着不太愉快的记忆的古老躯体，那具陪他经历了悲伤和别离、甚至为了留在人类的世界中不得不自行放弃的躯体，Ivan隔着禁书的封锁，小心翼翼地打量着金发间支棱出两只巨大的血红色雄鹿角的Luka，后者也一脸苦恼地摸着那两只角，小声地喃喃着“所以我才不喜欢魔王种”这样的怪话。  
女武神们吹奏着引领英灵前往瓦尔哈拉的送葬曲，向着手无寸铁的Luka扑了过去，Luka毫不介意女武神们的武器攻击，只是一步一步极其稳重地向Ivan所在的方向前行，女武神们的刀剑落在他金发前的瞬间，就都如同落入黑洞一般，瞬间就消失殆尽。Luka神采奕奕地逼近了不断后退的禁书，附着在Ivan身上的强大而又执拗的愿望无助地挥舞着手臂，向咒圈的边缘奔逃。  
“我不想死。我不想死。我不想死。”Ivan的口中泄露出这样的哀嚎，这让被封禁的猫咪青年不禁以双手掩面，试图否认那是他上辈子最大的怨念，他从来都不知道这么叫嚷出来的效果是如此丢人，他拔腿向远离Luka的方向狂奔，仿佛那样就一定能够逃出咒圈、逃到外面的世界去的。只要抓住人类惧怕死亡的心理，稍加挑拨就可以找到更听话更好用，也更容易骗过魔法使的双眼的宿主，从而实现永生的愿望。他拖动Ivan的双腿朝着越来越近的，咒圈的边缘跑过去，虽然魔法战的场地格外宽广，但是那总有尽头——毕竟魔法使的魔力储备也总是有极限的。只要逃出咒圈就好。  
禁书是这样想的。  
“流砂（Quicksand）。”  
魔法使沉稳的声音在他耳边响起，Ivan向下陷落，不知从何处而来的砂坑吞噬了他的下半身，并且还在执着地将他的上身也一道吞掉，这让禁书发出了悲惨的咒骂。  
“这样也会让这个人死掉的，就算如此也要封印我吗！堂堂魔王种，竟然也成为了大法典的走狗，就不感到羞耻吗！”  
Luka晃了晃脑袋，那对巨大的血色的鹿角也跟着一同左右摇摆，“Raketa，我可是魔王诶，魔王要什么羞耻心？能吃吗？”他摊开手掌，那儿像是什么也没有，可是只有禁书产生了一种格外不详的预感，“变身粉这玩意儿啊，是有解的。”  
细碎的闪亮粉末从Luka的指尖漏下，混入到流砂的池沼中，避无可避的禁书高声嚎叫着，一只有小山头那么高大的长毛猫咪从他的身体里咕噜咕噜着钻了出来，咪咪叫着扑向Luka，金发的魔王低头闪躲过对自己的体量完全没有数的大猫，继续向着惊慌失措的禁书保持伸手的姿态。  
“要、要做什么！”  
“是成为我的饵食彻底消失——还是乖乖地成为大法典的收藏，”魔王种再一次露出了笑容，“选一个吧。”

尾声  
意识到支部损失了几十本贵重的魔导书的Dejan抱头高声惨叫，支部长咬着手指一面回味着那些魔法的美味，一面将损失的全责丢给了Dejan，为了损失亏空，可怜的Dejan得加倍努力工作才行，不过这样也是好事，至少他就没有闲暇去招惹其他忙着在全世界范围内收拾禁书的同伴了。  
骑着巨大的Ivan回到魔女之家的Luka瞪着满地破碎的盔甲发愣，羊圈中如云的羊群不见了，取而代之的是一枚如同黑色云团一般不断蠕动的肉块，浑身触手，长着可怕的大嘴——Ivan受到了巨大的惊吓，窜上房顶再也不肯下来。直到魔王摸着后脑勺捡起房屋外堆着的石块，一脚一脚踢向那只被解除了封印显出原型的森之黑山羊（Shub-Niggurath），把肉块重新踢碎恢复成羊群，Ivan才从已经被压塌的屋顶上挪了下来。在那之后的很长一段时间他都拒绝帮助Luka去羊圈中干活。  
至于本来应该被低魔世界排斥，在某一个时间点离开回到魔界的Luka，却因为与Ivan建立了契约、得到了锚的关系能够长长久久地停留在人间。这听上去好像挺不错的，可是他有了新的烦恼——  
“Ivan——把舌头上的倒钩收起来！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

完


End file.
